A mutual hatred, an unexpected fate
by Zeila
Summary: Will two long time foes be able to put their past and their hatred of one another behind them in order to save the world they love so much from the enimy they agree to hate? Or will all be lost in the process? Read to find out! Read and REVIEW!
1. Disclosures and Authors notes

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore own none of the Harry Potter Characters. I do however own the characters that I made up on my own and the computer I am typing this on.  
  
Description: Voldemort has returned and the world is shrouded in a veil darkness Destiny brings two foes together. Will they be able to put aside their past and their hatred of each other in order to save the world that they both love so much from the one person they both agree to hate?  
  
A/N 1: Hello all I'm a new writer and this is my first fic. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to get many reviews. But please I ask for no flames. If you don't like my story no one is forcing you to read it so don't take it out on me. I do however enjoy getting constructive criticism. Feel free to give me that.  
  
Thank you and read on!!!  
  
Zeila 


	2. The new Head Boy and Girl

Chapter one  
  
The truce  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at the blond haired Slytherin Prince that sat across the hall at the Slytherin table. Had she heard correctly? It couldn't be. How could that little prat have made head boy. And now she would have to spend the entire school year sharing a common room with him. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.  
Gee Mione," Harry said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "sorry bout the bad luck. Stuck with Malfoy for the entire year. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."  
"If that git tries anything Mione you just come tell us. We'll take care of him for ya," Ron cut in.  
"Thanks guys," Hermione said with a small smile. She'd make it through this year, 'As long as I've got these two,' she thought to herself 'I can make it through anything. Even a year with ferret boy.'  
Hermione looked down at the table again and smiled when she saw that it was now covered with gourmet foods. All thoughts of Malfoy and the year ahead of her were forgotten as she ate and laughed with her two best friends.  
  
****Draco's POV****  
  
'I can't believe that filthy little Mudblood made head girl' I thought to myself after Dumbledore had finished his speech. 'Dumbledore must officially be off his rocker. Sure she's top in our class but she's still a filthy little Mudblood. Not worth giving the time of day let alone a position of such high honor at this school.'  
"Oh Drakie!!!!"  
I was pulled from my thoughts by Parkinson's shrill cry. At least I could think of one good thing about being Head Boy this year. Private rooms and common room. "What do you want Pansy?" I asked her unable to mask the disgust in my voice as she sat on my lap.  
"Oh Drakie. I missed you this summer. Did you miss me?" She said before placing a kiss on my cheek.  
"Oh yes Pans, I did," 'Like a thorn in my side,' I thought the last part to myself. I knew Parkinson was in contact with my father and it wouldn't sit well with him if I was cruel to my "betrothed wife". Like I'd ever marry a little slut like Parkinson.  
I sighed and turned back to my meal, ignoring the obnoxious girl on my lap and pretending every once in a while to acknowledge Pansy's shrill remarks. ****End POV****  
  
The meal was over and the students slowly filed out of the Great Hall headed to their dorms to get ready for the start of term the next day. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron goodbye before turning and walking to where Draco stood at the front of the hall awaiting Professors McGonagall and Snape who were to show them to their new common room.  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said to them. Professor Snape stood at her side but said nothing to the two students. "If you will follow us we will show you to your new rooms."  
The two seventh years both nodded in unison and followed their professors from the hall. They weren't walking very long before they stopped at a seemingly solid wall which held a painting of Romeo and Juliet. Hermione looked over at Draco who shrugged in return.  
"True love," Snape said to the portrait, obvious disgust at the password was evident in his voice. As the portrait swung aside he turned to Draco and said, "I'm afraid you have a portrait that enjoys making up passwords about love."  
Draco sneered at the painting before walking into the room. As Hermione entered she found herself speechless. All colors of the four Hogwarts houses were represented. There were two desks, which stood at either wall next to the doors, which must lead to their separate rooms. There was another door against the wall, which she guest must lead to their bathroom. A large sofa faced the fireplace, in which a fire danced merrily, and two comfortable looking chairs sat on each side of it. Two large windows stood on either side of the fireplace, these windows actually turned out to be doors onto a balcony, and a large bookcase stood at one side of the room.  
"Hermione your room is to the right. Draco yours is on the left." McGonagall said gesturing to each door in turn. "Your things have already been brought up. Have a delightful school year." With that said she and Professor Snape turned and left the room.  
Hermione stood quietly for a moment before turning to Draco. "Well, Malfoy since we're going to be stuck living together all year I suggest a truce. Let's at least be civil toward each other this year so that we don't end up killing each other." Hermione quickly added, "Plus we have to set an example."  
"Fine but don't expect me to be civil toward Potter and the Weasel," Draco said. "I'm going to my room Granger. Do try not to bother me." With that he turned and walked out of the room leaving Hermione to sit alone by the fire.  
  
A/N: There's chapter one. I hope u all enjoyed it and I hope there characters were all right with being in character. I think I did all right with that. Anyway review and I'll post more asap. 


End file.
